Funniermouth
Funnymouth. I have spent over a year of my life researching and studying that thing. Some say its an obsession. But I have my reasons. Two years ago my older brother went missing. While they were searching for what could've happened, they found something terrifying. They found the story he was writing. You all think it was just another creepypasta... Well it's not! Funnymouth is real and I'm going to prove it! My name is Malcolm. But what you really need to know is my screen name, RocketLord. (I know it's weird ok? I made it when I was 9.) I'm 21 now, I should be at college, I should have a normal life. But I can't. I tried going to school and letting go, but I can't stand the thought of my brother out there all alone, and turning into that thing Funnymouth. I should also mention that up until I was 15 I lived in a special hospital for... different types of people. People think I have psychological issues... But that Charles is gone, I have spent countless hours finding out how to get him back. Ever since the incident, I've talked to Jeorge, the guy who saw Funnymouth with my brother, on that same chatroom they met Funnymouth on daily at 6 PM to see if Funnymouth has come back. It's easy cause I'm in Florida and he is in Maryland. 4/2/13 *RocketLord has joined #ReferSales. GhostJeorge: Hey Lord, no updates. As usual. RocketLord: Damn GhostJeorge: Look, I really liked Skull, but maybe its time to let go. I know I am getting tired of this site. RocketLord: I am not giving up on him alright? Nothing is going to stop me from finding my brother! GhostJeorge: Alright dude. I'll keep helping for now, but its just getting ridiculous now. Ever since my brother wrote the story, there has been a lot of fake Funnymouths. Since #ReferSales was the place Funnymouth showed up, most of them go there. The same thing almost always happens. They keep the act up for about 2 minutes then they laugh and say "jk" then leave. Bunch of pricks. 7/9/13 *RocketLord has joined #ReferSales. RocketLord: Anything? GhostJeorge: Nope. RocketLord: Shit. 11/1/13 *RocketLord has joined #ReferSales. RocketLord: Any sign of Funnymouth? GhostJeorge: Just a fake. RocketLord: Ugh 12/25/13 *RocketLord has joined #ReferSales. RocketLord: Updates? RocketLord: Hello? RocketLord: Jeorge? Must not be on today. It is Christmas after all. And I'm not even with my parents today. In fact, I haven't really talked to them since the incident. RocketLord: Anyone on? Funnymouth: O)_(O RocketLord: Oh boy another one... I looked to the side. Funnymouth's name wasn't under the online users. Now we're getting somewhere either this person is a hacker or I have a clue to where my brother is. RocketLord: So, how come your name isn't on the side. Funnymouth: O)_(O Funnymouth: i don't no. just happens. RocketLord: Um ok. Look if this is a joke its not funny. Funnymouth: O)_(O RocketLord: Can I ask you a few questions? *Funnymouth has left #ReferSales RocketLord: GOD DAMN IT! There goes my only potential shot. This sucks! I've never seen a person do this, and it happened to my brother so I really hoped that was the real Funnymouth... But I have an idea. A few months back, I learned how to back trace a router. Its kind of confusing, but I can back trace people as long as I still had the chat between us. All you really need to do is download a few programs and... Eh it's not that important. I back traced that Funnymouth's computer location. That's weird. The address... Is my house. I punched my wall. "That can't be right!" I shouted This now all seems like a bunch of shit from a scary movie. I wanted to scream, I just want my brother back. That night, I didn't sleep. I just imagined the dreams my brother had. He wrote them all down in the story that I must've read over 500 times. Those fingers feeling his neck... It was almost as if they were feeling my neck. Whenever I was having that dream, I would wake myself up. I had to teach myself how to do that, I'm not taking any chances. 12/26/13 *RocketLord joined #ReferSales RocketLord: I think I made some progress. GhostJeorge: Oh really? RocketLord: Yesterday a Funnymouth came in. But this one was different ok? His computer location was my house, and he never revealed that he was just kidding. GhostJeorge: He probably didn't reveal that he was kidding because he was a jerk. And the tracker said your address because its a piece of shit. RocketLord: You don't belive me? RocketLord: *Believe GhostJeorge: I believe you man... Its just a tough pill to swallow. I lost a good friend to this "Funnymouth" thing. RocketLord: Its not just a thing! Its a monster! GhosterJeorge: Whatever. Anyway I only came on today to tell you that I can't keep helping you out? RocketLord: Why!? GhostJeorge: I have wasted too much time. I know Skull would've wanted me to move on and be happy. RocketLord: To me he isn't just Skull, he is my older brother! GhostJeorge: I'll check in every once and a while, just don't expect to see me that much. *GhostJeorge left #ReferSales RocketLord: Well this sucks... Funnymouth: O)_(O I nearly jumped out of my seat when I saw that. Similar to last time, his name wasn't under the online users menu. RocketLord: Look I'm gonna find you no matter what, so you might as well tell me if you're joking or not. Because I'm not afraid of calling the police. Funnymouth: y, we can hav lots of fun. RocketLord: Please just tell me where my brother is! Please I need him! My life is ruined without him! Funnymouth: i dont no where skull is. I froze. How did he know that I was talking about him? I didn't say anything about who it is. RocketLord: How... How did you know that my brother is Skull? Funnymouth: O)_(O Funnymouth: u hav a nice face I'm losing my mind! This dude has to be insane! I just shut off the computer and went to make some food. At around 9 PM I went back online. I decided to check my email. One email. Just one. From: funnymouth@bluud.com Mon, Dec 26, 2013 at 6:32 PM To: Malcolm Watts <malcw@refersales.com> y did you leave? Now this is where I draw the line. I never gave him my email, and I know exactly what he did to Charles. From: Malcolm Watts <malcw@refersales.com> Mon, Dec 26, 20123 at 9:14 PM To: funnymouth@bluud.com Listen you little prick, I know what you're doing! You did the same thing to Charles, well I won't fall for it! I will never let something like you take over me! Almost instantly I got this. From: funnymouth@bluud.com Mon, Dec 26, 2013 at 9:16 PM To: Malcolm Watts <malcw@refersales.com> O)_(O I HAVE HAD IT! TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT I GET MY BROTHER BACK! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! From: Malcolm Watts <malcw@refersales.com> Mon, Dec 26, 20123 at 9:20 PM To: funnymouth@bluud.com I AM IN THE PROCESS OF BACK TRACING WHERE YOU ARE! I WILL FIND YOU! I OWN A GUN AND I AM NOT AFRAID OF GOING TO JAIL PUNK! BRING IT ON! And surprise, almost instantly I get another email. From: funnymouth@bluud.com Mon, Dec 26, 2013 at 9:22 PM To: Malcolm Watts <malcw@refersales.com> y back trase? just luk in the basement I wasn't even scared at this point. I opened my safe, and pulled out my gun. I marched straight downstairs, I opened the door and screamed "COME AND GET ME!!!" I just heard "Be careful what you wish for..." I felt a sharp pain in my back, I had been stabbed by someone in a hood. I fell to the ground and blacked out. I awoke tied to a chair. I screamed! I had officially reentered the psychological state I stayed in that hospital for. One of the people in hoods walked up to me. He then took off his hood, and I could faintly make it out. I knew it was Charles. The only difference... Was his mouth. "You have... Such a funny mouth." I said. "I missed you brother." He replied. He took my jaw, and I felt a pop. Exactly how my brother wrote it. I felt him quickly ripping out teeth, but with a broken jaw, it didn't hurt too badly. Everyone wearing a hood started laughing. They laughed so much that I started laughing too! "Your mouth... Is funnier then all of ours." The man that used to be Charles said. Then everyone began chanting. "Funniermouth! Funniermouth! Funniermouth! Funniermouth! Funniermouth! Funniermouth! Funniermouth! Funniermouth! Funniermouth! Funniermouth!" 12/27/13 *GhostJeorge Joined #ReferSales GhostJeorge: You on Lord? I was wrong man I'm gonna keep helping you no matter what. *RocketLord Joined #ReferSales RocketLord: O)_(O GhostJeorge: Um. I thought you hated when people did that. RocketLord: i made new frend. *Funnymouth Joined #ReferSales Funnymouth: O)_(O GhostJeorge: Um. Lord. This is all way too familiar. You're just joking right? RocketLord: O)_(O Funnymouth: O)_(O RocketLord: O)_(O Funnymouth: O)_(O RocketLord: O)_(O Funnymouth: O)_(O *RocketLord is now known as Funniermouth GhostJeorge: What the fuck. *Funnymouth left #ReferSales GhostJeorge: Please tell me this is a joke. Funniermouth: O)_(O *Funniermouth has left #ReferSales Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Fan Work Category:Real Life Category:Sequel Category:Original Story